Dirk Garthwaite (Earth-14042)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-14042 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 2 | Last = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 45 | HistoryText = David Garthwaite, a.k.a. Wrecker, was one of the various supervillains locked up in the maximum security prison The Raft. When Loki attacked the Raft to get his hands on the DISK technology, he freed several of the imprisoned villains, including Wrecker. Along with the other villains, Wrecker proceeded to wreck havoc and fight the Avengers. He particularly targeted Iron Man when the latter was incapable of fighting back because King Cobra had taken Pepper Potts hostage, and severely beat him up with his crowbar. After Loki had succesfully trapped the Avengers in DISKs, he recalled his army to their DISKs, including Wrecker. Wrecker’s DISK was then given to Joel Murphy. When a lost DISK was located on a construction site in Tokyo, Joel Murphy D-smashed the entire Wrecking Crew, including Wrecker, to fight off the Avengers. Wrecker once more targeted Iron Man, but this time Iron Man had no reason to hold back and easily defeated the villain with his Unibeam. Wrecker was then D-Secured in a new DISK. His DISK was later stolen by Noriko Ashida for Loki, and got lost again after the Avengers' fight with Loki at the latters Ice Palace. At some point after this, all DISKS of the Wrecking Crew once more ended up in Joel Murhpy's hands. When Loki ordered the Celebrity Five to gather the Treasures of Darkenss for him, Joel used the Wrecking Crew to help him obtain the final 2 of these treasures. They first go for the Crescent Dagger, guarded by Wasp and Hulk. Wasp is easily defeated by the four villains and Hulk is distracted when Ed faints due to a fever. Wrecker destroyed the tower the dagger was in and Joel stole it. The team then went for the last treasure, the Solar Crown, hidden in one of the Egyptian Pyramids. This time they first fougth against Iron Man, Thor, Wasp and Captain America, but managed to beat them. Hulk and Ed showed up just in time to turn the tides. Hulk engaged all Wrecking Crew members in a wrestling match, and actually proved as strong as all of them combined. When Ed also D-smashed his second hero, Power Man, the team was defeated and once more D-secured by Akira, Chris, Hikaru and Jessica. | Powers = Seemingly those of those of the Dirk Garthwaite of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of those of the Dirk Garthwaite of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Wrecker's Crowbar | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}